To Love Again
by Pretty Pilot
Summary: (Chapter six is up! FINALLY!) Usagi has lost Mamoru. Distraught she goes to a different dimension to forget. The Gundam Wing dimension. Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue: he's gone

Okay, for starters this is a Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon fanfiction.

The pairings are between Usagi/ Heero.

The reason that I am writing this is because: a) I like Usagi and b) I like Heero. I wouldn't mind a pairing between them but not at the cost of Mamoru's dignity and undying love for Usagi. I've read a few of the GW/SM fanfics and they always make Mamoru the bad guy. Frankly I don't think that it is fair to him considering everything that he has done for her. So this is my way of correcting the mistake:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Nor am I making a profit. So don't sue. It would be silly to anyway. I don't have anything. I don't even own this computer!

Warnings: This is going to be a little angsty. But it will get better soon.

Oh, and this is taking place in the time that Usagi is Neo Queen Serenity and they rule over Japan and I guess the world.

"My Queen," the servant said interrupting Usagi's meditative seat on the throne. She looked up with expectancy in her eyes. "My Queen, I was sent to tell you it's time." Usagi hiccuped a sob and covered her face with her slender hands. The servant felt an overwhelming sense of pain for the beloved monarch.

The Queen stood, "Someone find the Princess."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The servant bowed and left the throne room.

Leaving her throne she walked as fast a she could through the Crystal Palace to the room she had shared with her Mamo-chan for 10 years now.

In that room that was once filled with love and happiness was the vivid aura of death. "He's dying." She whispered to herself willing it not to be true but knowing that it was.

She stepped into the room with apprehension. Mamoru was lying in the middle of the large four poster bed, vaguely aware of anything around him. But as soon as his beloved walked in his face showed a trace of a smile. He was too weak to show much more. Usagi smiled at the man that she had loved for centuries.

"Usa-ko," he breathed as if the name was life itself. She quickly walked over to sit on the bed and grabbed his hand.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Oh, God, I love you too." She sobbed.

"Don't cry," he lifted his hand to wipe away the falling tears.

"Daddy?" they heard a questioning voice.

Mamoru let his gaze fall from his beautiful wife to his beautiful daughter. "Come here, my darling." He bade her from her post at the door.

Chibi-usa raced to her father's embrace. "Oh, my baby girl." He smiled and petted her.

"Usa-ko, remember what I said," he started, staring back into his lover's eyes.

"No," she denied it. "No, I can't."

"Yes, love," he sounded more in earnest. "You have to do this for me. You have to find someone who'll love you and be a good father for Chibi-usa. I don't think I can bare it if you both lived alone."

"No!" she denied it more vehemently shaking her head.

"Promise me. Promise me Usagi!" he begged. "Promise."

"No."

"Promise. I can't die in peace until you do."

"No, Mamo-chan, you can't die, you won't die. I can't…" she tapered off.

"Usa, I'm dying, please." He grabbed her hand a shook it lightly.

She knew it was true, but she wouldn't let herself believe it. But looking into his pleading eyes she gave in. "I… I promise." Her reply came in a broken sob.

"Take care of your mom." He said to his little princess. Looking back into the eyes of the woman he adored. "I love you. I love you both…" he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Mamo-chan? No…" she shook he limp body. "NOOOO…."

So, what do you think? I know I overdid the dramatics but well, what can I say. "It is dramatic!!"

I hope that it caught you interest.

Please review. I won't post and update until I get some reviews.

Lots of Love

Pretty Pilot out…


	2. A different life

Well, I got two reviews! Yippie! And two is enough to constitute an update! (They were both nice)

Oh, and sorry if there is problems in reading this. I keep trying to use symbols to show breaks and things but my computer is not working with me. Did I mention I hate computers. So now I'm just going to write (scene break) so ya'll know.

GiLa aniM3- thank you for catching my mistakes. I have corrected them. I'm really a stickler when it comes to my grammar and spelling. But you must forgive, cause it was 3 a.m. when that part of the story was posted. (Sleep? What's sleep? tee hee) If you see anymore mistakes let me know.

Stardust- why would you hate Mamoru? tear

Okay, now on with it…

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah. We all know that I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Oh, by the way, I shortened Chibi-usa's name just to Usa. It's a real pain in the behind to write it. Plus Usa just sounds prettier.

(Scene Break) 

"I just can't stand it anymore." Usagi explained. "I've just got to get away for awhile. Every single thing brings back memories."

"But don't you think that the people need their Queen?" Ami tried to reason with her.

Before she could answer, Rei replied. "Look, the kingdom is fine, we all know that. We don't want Usagi and Chibi-usa to go, but it's been a month since… since… then. They deserve a break, a time to mourn if you will. We can handle the kingdom and if anything should happen, we'll be able to contact her." She turned to Usagi. "Go, hon, we'll be fine."

Usagi gave a small, but genuine smile of thanks. It was the first real one in months, and strengthened Rei's resolve in defending Usagi's decision to leave for a while. 'Maybe, she'll come back happy.' She thought.

"Have you decided on where you are going?" Makoto asked.

Usagi turned to her. "I don't know, just somewhere other than here. Probably another dimension. You know, something totally different."

"When are you leaving?" Minako interjected.

"Tonight."

The other four girls looked astonished.

"Tonight?"

"So soon?"

"Why not tomorrow, next week, something…?"

"Are you sure?"

Usagi was perfectly sure, and the look on her face showed it. "Tonight." She said with finality and turned to go find Chibi-usa.

(Scene Break) 

"You know, if you don't want to come with me, you don't." Usagi was sitting on her daughter's bed watching her pack.

"Mama, you know that I want to go with you. I think that it would make me feel better. Maybe we could live normal lives for a while. I could go to a normal school, you could work a normal job… where did I put my hair brush?" Usa stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips looking up.

"It's not on the ceiling, dear."

Usa huffed in aspiration, "I know that mother!"

Usagi smiled, "Typical ten year old." She then went to more important manners. "I found a place. It's nice and peaceful. They call it the Gundam Wing dimension."

"Where ever you think is best, Mama."

(Scene Break) 

Two months after leaving there dimension the mother and daughter set up a cozy life in a two bed room apartment. Usa was happy because she was in school and making new friends. Usagi had a job as a political analyst for a prominent politician, Relena Darlian. She found a kind of closure in working constantly. She didn't have time to think of the past. She was always planning for the Foreign Ministers future moves.

Relena liked Usagi. She was quick and always did an excellent job. She felt bad that the young woman had lost her husband so soon. Twenty-five was not an age you would think of as being a widow. She could tell that the poor lady was unhappy and in need of a friend. She knew that Usagi didn't go out much or made any friends. Then an idea struck her.

She tapped the com system "Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"Could you come in here for a sec?"

"Sure, be right there."

When the blond walked into her office she actually did an analysis on her looks. She was a beautiful woman. Her hair was pulled up in a high bun, but Relena knew of its real length because of one day her assistant was running late. She was slim, but curvy and had a pretty smile. Any man would go for her. 'One man in particular.' She thought slyly.

"Yes, boss." Usagi said.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Relena asked.

Her counterpart was taken back by the question. "Nothing, I suppose. Why?"

"Well… you know that I'm taking a two-week vacation to see my children and I was wondering if you and Usa would like to accompany me. Of course it would be my treat."

"Why?" Usagi was a little confused.

"Because I've been working you to death and you deserve a vacation. Plus you're one of the closest friends I've got. I figured we could have some fun." She answered with a smile. 'Not to mention there is someone I want you to meet.' She added silently.

Usagi looked like she was contemplating the offer.

Relena then inserted the coup de grace, "Usa would love the beach."

"Why not." The platinum blond shrugged.

"Excellent, we leave tomorrow."

(Scene Break) 

The three women stepped out of the private jet to hot, humid air.

"Where are we staying?" asked Usa.

"At one of the many Winner estates." Relena answered.

"Cool…" the little girl breathed.

"There's the limo." Usagi pointed.

They walked over to the car and got in.

When they had gotten settled, Relena started a little conversation. "A lot of people are going to be there. Some old friends from the war."

They talked about them on the way to the mansion. It wasn't a long ride and before they knew it they were there. As soon as they had all stepped out the front door opened to reveal two exhilarated children. "Mommy, Mommy." They yelled as they bounded up to Relena.

She bent down to them and gave them a hug. "Oh, my darlings, how have you been." That was all she had to say to get them started in a whorl wind of explanations and excited story telling. "Okay, okay." She laughed. "There will be plenty of time to hear it all, but right now, let me introduce you to your mommy's friends. This is Mrs. Usagi Chiba and her daughter Usa." She pointed to the two females. "Say hello, darlings."

"Hello." They chimed together.

"These are my little twins," Relena continued, "Ayna and Erik."

"Hello." Usagi answered, Usa nodded and smiled.

"Lena," they all heard and roughly masculine voice from the doorway.

They all looked up, but Usagi was the only one with a shocked expression on her face. He was gorgeous who ever he was, with mahogany hair that had the look of a controlled chaos, deep blue eyes, and a body to die for. 'Usagi, stop looking. Remember Mamoru!' she scolded herself inwardly.

The man then walked over and placed both of his hands on the twin's heads and patted them. He stepped over to Relena and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, thinking, 'Great, she's brought someone else to try to get me to marry.'

"Usagi, Usa, this Heero Yuy, my ex husband." Relena presented.

My Rant****

Soo… what do ya think? Crap? Good? Great? Sensational? (I'm hoping for the last one )

I made Relena good! No offense to anyone who likes her, I just don't! But she is the one that is going to instigate and relationship between her political analyst and ex husband. Weird, huh?

Oh for future reference:

Usagi: 25 years old

Usa: 10

Relena: 30

Heero: 30

The twins: 8

The rest of the G-boys (who come in the next chappy): 30

Review!!!! Review!!! I love Reviews!!

Lots of Love…

Pretty Pilot out…


	3. Making friends

Hi, everybody! I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers! I really didn't think I would get so many so quickly!

Here are a few answers to some questions:

Nekochan: Yep, she had Chibi-usa when she was 15. I do agree that it is a very young age to have a child and I normally wouldn't have written it that way, but I'm playing with the time line a little. I figure that if she is old enough to be Queen at 15 she can have a child at 15. It was a hard decision to come to, but I didn't want to make Usagi too old and I wanted Chibi-usa old enough to make some decisions and to be a strong character within the story. Under any other circumstances I would say that 25 is the age that Usagi needed to be pregnant with Chibi-usa.

Jupiter Angel: Yes, the twins are in fact Relena and Heero's children. Heero has full custody of them. (Heero? A full time dad? Yikes!) I know it is a little weird to think that Heero and Relena were married with children, but bare with me. I think that it makes the story interesting. (Could I be wrong? frown)

PinkRabbit: Thanks for making Trowa's age clear. I'll remember that later on in the story!

Now on with it…

Disclaimers: I'm not writing it again! Go to previous chapter! Oh, and don't sue!

Usagi was in her room sitting on the bed contemplating the man that she had just seen. Besides Mamoru she had never had such a rush of feelings about someone like that. But of course there were two things that were standing in the way. One, was the fact that he was her boss's ex and the other most important one was that she was still in love with her Mamo-chan. She couldn't help but feel that she was disgracing his memory by finding another man attractive.

"Okay, Usagi, stop thinking about it." She commanded herself aloud. With that she got up to unpack. She would be meeting the rest of the group in a little bit at dinner.

(Scene Break)

"So what do you think of her?" Relena asked the man that was sitting on her bed wrestling with their children.

"Lena, I refuse to have you try to set me up again. I am perfectly happy living without a woman in my life." Heero answered.

"No, no," Relena said, as her diplomatic skills kicked in gear. 'Time for my cover story.' She thought to herself. "I didn't bring her here for you. She works for me, she needed and break and she just lost her husband and few months ago to cancer. I thought she could use the time to have some fun and help ease the pain a little."

"Oh," Heero replied, his voice holding a little sympathy.

Relena turned her back to him as she placed some clothing into a drawer. "Plus, she isn't your type anyway." She gave him a sideways glance and read the expression she was looking for. 'She's just your type, Heero Yuy, and you know it. She is anybody's type.'

As if mirroring her own thoughts Heero replied, "You know that all of the guys are going to be after her."

She smiled inwardly, "Exactly. Like I said, I brought her here for a little fun." Giddily she thought, 'I know you already find her attractive. Ha, put that in your pipe and smoke it, Yuy.' She then turned her full attention to her children that were now pulling on her shirttail. 'Phase one, complete.'

(Scene Break)

"Mama?" Usagi heard through her bedroom door.

"Yes, darling."

Usa opened the door; "It's time for dinner."

"Okay, let's go." Usagi got up from her bed and walked out of the room. She saw that Relena was also just coming out of her room.

The older woman walked up to the other pair in the hallway. "I was just coming to get you." She smiled. "So how is your stay so far?" She started as they made their way down to the dining room.

"Relaxing." Usagi answered.

"That's good, but don't get to use to it. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"I thought that this was a vacation." Usagi laughed.

"It is, but we've got three young children here. And vacations are all about 'fun' to them."

"True."

"So," she interjected casually. "What do you think about Heero."

Usagi really didn't even think about the question. "He seems nice, but we've only spoken two words to each other."

Relena laughed, "That's not what I meant. What do you think about him?"

She then got the full meaning of the question. "He's attractive." She tried not to let on how attractive she actually thought he was. You just don't find your friend's ex attractive. Especially when your friend also happens to be your boss. "Why did you get a divorce?" she questioned.

"We just kind of fell out of love. We never saw each other. I was always somewhere else than home and he was always with the kids. Wanting a divorce was mutual. I guess neither of us felt like putting up pretenses anymore. I love him and he loves me, but not in the way a married couple should. It's kind of like we're best friends with children. He got full custody of the kids. We could have done joint, but there was no point. I can see the kids whenever I want to, and I don't want them bouncing around from place to place with me. It's nicer that they have a steady place to stay." Okay, I just explained Heero and Relena's relationship. I hope that it clears up everything.

"That's great that you both have such a good relationship. Most divorced couples don't." Usagi said.

"Yeah, I'm happy about it. We try to be as much of a real family as we can. That's why we vacation together and stuff. Oh, here we are."

They had reached the dining room where Heero, the children and four other men were waiting on them. The twins bounded up their mother, "Look, Mommy, Uncle Duo braided my hair for dinner." Ayna said excitedly.

"It's very pretty." Relena smiled at the little girl.

"Come on, Usa, let's go sit down." Ayna pulled the older girl to the table, Erik following.

The five men stood up from the table waiting to be introduced to the new comer. "Usagi, these are my friends. Quatre, our host." Relena pointed to a regal looking blonde man. "That's Trowa Barton," indicated to the mysterious looking man with his hair covering one of his forest green eyes. "This is Duo Maxwell." Usagi looked at the man that had braided little Ayna's hair and observed that he had a long chestnut braid himself. "And this is Wufei Chang." Relena finished with the Chinese man. "Everyone this is Usagi Chiba and that little girl over there is her daughter, Usa."

After introductions they sat down to eat and started light conversations. It was mostly about what everyone had be doing for the past year. Usagi mostly observed the conversations unless asked a direct question.

"So, Usagi, are you married?" Duo asked.

Heero and Relena winced. 'Damn, I forgot to prep everybody about her husband.' She thought dismally.

Usagi nearly dropped her fork but quickly recovered. "My husband passed away about three months ago." She responded quietly.

Duo turned a slight shade of pink and mentally kicked himself. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's okay. Don't be embarrassed. You didn't know." Usagi tried to reassure him.

"So, what do we have planned for tomorrow?" Quatre changed the subject quickly.

Heero took the bait. "I think that the children want to go to the beach."

With that they all talked about tomorrow's events.

(Scene Change)

Heero was tossing in his bed. For some reason or another he couldn't go to sleep. He looked at his clock for the hundredth time. "Two fifteen. Screw it." He got up and left his room. Down the corridor there was a sitting room with a television. When he reached the room he switched on the light. A silvery blonde head popped up from the couch. She turned and looked at him wiping her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He turned to walk out of the room.

"No, no. Don't go. It's okay. I'm done." She beckoned him back.

He turned back around and looked at her face. She was even beautiful when her eyes and face were red and puffy. 'Now, why did I think that?' he asked himself. "Most people hate this question, but are you okay?"

"Yes." She answered. "You have your good moments and your bad ones. I just have to get over this. You know, that sounds so cold: to 'get over it'."

"Would you like to talk about it." Even then, Heero mentally kicked himself for asking the question.

"No, I'm okay now." She smiled.

"Would you like something to drink?"

She thought about it and gave him her biggest smile. "No, but I'd die for some ice cream."

Heero couldn't help but smile back. "Right this way, milady." He said as he stuck out his arm.

They went down to the kitchen and Heero rummaged around in the refrigerator until he found two pints of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream.

That sat on the kitchen counter talking about their life as they ate their ice cream. The subjects that they stayed on was mostly their kids, work, and others safe topics. Heero would occasionally ask about her husband, but stayed far away from the subject of his death. Even after they had finished their ice cream they talked until Usagi noticed that it was four in the morning. "I think it's time for bed." She laughed.

Heero looked up at the clock. "I think you are right."

He walked her to her room. "Thanks for the ice cream and the chat."

"Any time." He answered.

They stood there for a while staring into each other's eyes until Usagi smiled and went into her room.

Heero walked to his room and fell onto the bed. He was instantly asleep and having sweet dreams.

My Rant 

So? Whatcha think. I know it's a bit slow, but I had to introduce the guys and let Heero and Usagi get to know each other. The basis of a good relationship starts out as being friends.

I know that I'm writing Heero a little (okay, a lottle) out of character. But come on, you can't be the cold hearted Perfect Soldier when you've got two kids.

Oh, and I'm thinking about pairing the Scouts with the other guys, but I'm not sure yet. Let me know if ya'll think that's a good idea or not.

Thanks again for all the reviews!

Lots of Love…

Pretty Pilot out…


	4. Beach Day!

Hiya, my lovely readers!

Sorry that I didn't update sooner than usual, but my boyfriend and I decided to take a spur-of-the-moment mini-vacation!

I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers. Ya'll really know how to make me feel loved!

I refuse to do another disclaimer!!

So… on with it…

Usagi woke up at nine o'clock the next morning. Luckily, this was a vacation, or she would have died. She hated waking up at six every morning, but it would have been especially worse if she had only two hours of sleep. She thought about last night with a smile. It was nice to find someone to talk to. Someone that was new and wasn't a part of her past. Someone she could forget herself and everything with.

She stretched in bed and glanced at the clock. She would have slept longer if she hadn't been disturbed by the blazing sun glaring through her window. She sat up and groaned. Deciding that it was a bad idea and still too early she laid back down and covered her head with her pillow.

Right at the brink of falling back asleep her door opened with a resounding thud. "Mama? Mama, wake up." Usagi decided to feign sleep and maybe she would go away. "Mamaaaaa…" So much for that idea. "Mama, you've had five hours of sleep. That's plenty. Wake up!"

Usagi frowned. 'How did she know that?'

"Mama," Usa grounded out. "Get…" Noticing a large, white, rectangular projectile heading her way Usa dodged it, letting it fly out of the open door.

They both heard an "oof" outside of the room. Moments later a perplexed looking Heero stepped in holding the fluffy weapon. "I don't know how you did it, but good aim. Do you normally pelt people with pillows in the morning?" he laughed.

Usagi turned a pretty shade of candy apple red. "I'm sorry… I…"

"Mom always throws things when she's cranky. So, it's usually an every morning occurrence." Usa piped up.

The flustered young woman turned to her daughter. "I'm up now, so go away before I throw something heavier."

"Come, Usa, I don't think getting clunked in the head twice is a good way to start the day."

"Oh, don't worry. That was a fluke. Mom couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if she wanted to." Usa said with mirth as she walked of the room with Heero.

(Scene Break)

After Usagi showered and got ready she went down to the breakfast room. There she found Usa trying to coax Heero into eating a piece of grapefruit. Heero was refusing earnestly.

"Usa," she began sternly. "If he says he doesn't like grapefruit don't force him."

The girl turned to her mother. "He likes it, but he was picking on me about how I eat it."

"I don't understand why anyone would want to put salt on fruit." Heero said defending himself.

Usagi replied cheerfully. "Hey don't knock it 'til you try it."

"You like it?"

"Yep, been eating it since I was younger than her. Hey, it could be worse, my mother use to put peanut butter in her gravy."

The group that had been watching with interest all made a face of genuine disgust.

"Fine, fine, I'll try it." Heero gave in. He opened his mouth and Usa plopped the bitter fruit in. Heero made a face that was unrecognizable.

"Do you like it Daddy?" Erik asked with enthusiasm.

He chewed slowly and swallowed. "It's interesting."

"But at least you tried it and now you know." Usagi tried to sound condescending if trying to a disobedient child.

The whole group laughed and continued to eat their breakfast.

Usagi sat beside Heero and continue the conversation that they were having the previous night. This didn't go unnoticed by some that were at the table.

"Come on everybody, hurry it's time for the beach." Duo chimed. Heero and Usagi came out of their discussion to realize that breakfast was over.

'Damn, Duo, always at the most inopportune time." Relena thought glumly.

(Scene Break)

When they got to the beach the children ran to the water, as the adults couldn't restrain them any longer. They set their area close to the water to watch the kids. Quatre went to find them some drinks. He brought back three margaritas, two pina coloda's, a sex on the beach, and a long island iced tea. all my favorite drinks, thank you!

"Come on Usagi, take off that tee-shirt and shorts and lay in the sun with me." Relena cajoled her. Usagi looked at herself and saw that she looked pretty stupid when everybody had stripped to their bathing suits. Relena was looking especially pretty with her pink one-piece that was modest, but said something totally different. She gave a glance to everyone else but she couldn't help but notice someone's sexy, broad shoulder muscles, down to his chest, further down to his lean abdomen, leading all the way down to… 'Usagi! Get your mind out of the gutter!' she chastised herself.

Heero couldn't help but notice her visual tour of his body and smiled. 'Well, she finds me attractive.' He thought with a certain amount of egotism. 'Maybe a woman in my life isn't such a bad idea after all.'

Usagi pulled off the baggy tee and shorts to reveal a tasteful white bikini. It was Heero's turn for some eye candy. He started from her feet and made his way up to her shapely legs, trim stomach, all the way up to her… neck. Dirty thoughts are not good in a public place. 'Nope,' his smile broadened, 'not a bad idea at all.'

"Relena, I'll join you after a quick dip." Usagi said and ran to the water. She dived in and came up a few seconds later. All the men on the beach were stopped in awe. Her hair band came undone and the silvery tresses, wet from the sea, clung to her body. She was absolutely…

"Stunning." Wufei gasped.

"Mermaid!" Duo chanted. "And I saw her first." He stuck out his tongue and ran to the enchantress.

'Duo, I'm going to kill you.' Heero thought lividly.

My Rant 

So there is the next bit. Kind of shorter than usual, but I'm very tired now, sleep is good!

Right now, I've got one yes for the G-boys/Scouts and one no. Let me know if ya'll want it or not.

Oh, yeah, and I eat salt on my grapefruit. It's very good!

Next chappy: Usagi and Heero action! Yippy, I know that everyone is waiting for that!

Review, review, review! I know you want to!

Lots of Love…

Pretty Pilot out…


	5. Beach Day! con't and Girl's Night!

Hey everyone! Looks like I've got more. This chapter was actually supposed to be a part of the last one, but I was too tired to type.

****

BlackLotus03: Yes, I have explained why Usagi was so young when she had Chibi-usa. If you look in the beginning of chapter 3 there is an explanation.

****

Angelwings6117: Thanks for the review. I agree with you. I think that it makes the characters more complex when they are battling themselves. "How does one love two people?" frowns

****

GiLa aniM3: Thanks so much for the words of encouragement!! Your reviews always make me smile and want to write more!

Thanks to all of my other reviewers. I wouldn't keep writing this if it weren't for you! Huggles everyone of them

Now, on with it…

Heero wasn't too happy at the moment. From the minute Usagi came out of the water, men flocked at her like a swarm of bees. Buzzing around annoyingly trying anything to get her attention. He noticed that even Trowa and Wufei had joined to pack of rats. 'Yes, that's what they are. Big, fat, overbearing rats!'

She paid all of her admirers with patient attention slowly making it up to where her towel was. Finally reaching her destination, she beckoned Heero to her. He was a little surprised but went to her. She pulled him down to her and whispered in his ear. "Help me!"

Heero smiled and was more than happy to oblige. He suddenly scooped her up and started walking away from the now disappointed men. He made his way to the waiting limo and set her in. "What about the others?" she asked.

"We'll send it back. I'm sure that they don't want to leave yet, and Duo and the guys have to find some other woman to pester." He sounded annoyed, but she could tell that it wasn't at her.

"Thanks for saving me." She smiled. "I've never had so much attention paid to me in all of my life."

'Why do I doubt that?' Heero asked himself. "It was no problem. I can't stand people like that."

"Like what?"

"You know, the people that smother others with unwanted attention."

"I take it, you don't like attention."

"I like it, I just don't want to be drowned by it. I especially hate being coddled or babied."

She laughed. "I'm actually the exact opposite. I love attention, especially when I get sick."

He then thought of how much he wanted to take care of her sick or not. 'I'd baby you.'

"Um, thank you." He heard her say meekly.

'Did I just say that aloud? Oops."

They reached the mansion and he walked her to her room like the previous night. "Thanks again, Heero." She said as raised up to give him a hug and a light peck on the cheek. She turned around and took about ten steps before stopping dead in her tracks. 'Did I just do what I thought I did.' She asked herself. Turning around slowly she looked at Heero who was still standing there with a little shock present on his face. "Did I…did I…" Before she could finish her sentence Heero had closed the gap between them, grabbing her up for an impassioned kiss.

Heero was surprised that she had hugged him. But what surprised him more was how the quick physical contact had an effect on his senses. He had control over himself until she turned around, and then that control just went AWOL. He couldn't help but go over to her and show her exactly how crazy she had made him with one single touch. She was receiving his ministrations with equal enthusiasm. Her hands made their way to the back of his head. She ran her fingers through the mahogany tresses as she pulled him down to deepen the kiss. He ran his hands down her back, then up from her hips to her slim waist. His fingers trail up farther to massage the sides of her breast. She made a little mewling sound and then broke the kiss.

"I can't, I can't…" she stepped back and shook her head.

Heero was startled to say the least. "Usagi…" he started.

"No, I can't."

Heero again was not happy. In fact he was angry. It wasn't a pleasant experience to be played with. He looked in her eyes and saw a mixture of emotions, but there was one that he read quite well. Regret. He turned around and stomped out.

(Scene Break)

The gang had been back for a while and had eaten dinner. Relena was a little worried because Usagi had not come down and Heero was looking rather pissed. She decided to go check on her, concluded that it was a bad idea to ask Heero what had happened.

"Usagi?" she called as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." she heard a docile voice through the wood.

The older woman opened the door and found Usagi sitting in the middle of the bed. "Are you sick? Is that why you didn't come down?" she asked.

"No." the platinum blonde answered. "I didn't come down because I'm embarrassed."

"Why?" Relena asked stunned.

"Well…" she explained turning a little pink. "Heero kissed me."

"Really? Was it that bad?" she joked giddily.

"No, I like it, but then I freaked out a little. I mean it's only been three months since my husband died. Anyway I think that I made him mad."

A look of understanding came over her face. "Oh, screw him. Don't worry about it. I tell you what. I've got the perfect thing to take your mind off of it. Girls night!"

Usagi's face brightened a little. "Okay."

(Scene Break)

They had decided to go to a local club. This may have been a bad idea because the alcohol was pouring and they were catching every drop. Instead of the usual mixed drink they did shots and chased them down with beer.

"You know Usagi, I'm sure your husband would want you to be happy." Relena's words slurred a little.

"I know he does." Usagi said equally drunk. "He told me himself before he died. I just can't get over the feeling that I betraying him."

"Honey, you aren't betraying him. Especially if he's given you his blessing." She tried to explain.

"You're right… I can't keep on living this way." Then she said jokingly, "Plus, I really miss sex!"

They both laughed.

They got back to the mansion about three o'clock in the morning. She said goodnight to Relena and walked to her room. But she didn't enter. "No, I'm not going to live this way." She told herself. She stumbled over to Heero's bedroom.

She knocked and entered.

"Heero?"

My Rant 

Okay, there is a little cliffy for you. I told you there would be some Heero/ Usagi action! Heero's a little pissed. How will he react to his little invader? You'll have to wait and see.

I've decided that I'm going to wait and do sequels for the Scouts and G-boys. I think that it would drain my creative juices for this fic and take away from Usagi and Heero's romance. Ya'll let me know if you want sequels to this.

Don't forget to review. It is very important. Reviews are the reason I continue to write! If you have any suggestions on how to make this fic better, let me know. Don't be afraid to email me! I welcome all questions and suggestions!

Lots of Love…

Pretty Pilot out…


	6. Drunken Love!

Hiya, all my wonderful readers. Finally! Updation!

****

Kou Kepani: Actually I have an idea for a Duo/Usagi fic, but I won't start it until I get this one at least close to finish. Whenever I start it I'll let you know if you leave me a way to contact you. smile

****

Lady Lydia: I have my ways of getting them together, so don't worry. I don't know whom I'm going to pair the G-boys with. I think I'll take a little poll and my lovely readers can tell me whom they want to see!

Disclaimer: Jeez! I'm just playing with them! I promise I'll give them back!

On with the show!

"Heero?" Usagi asked again as she walked further in the room to the bed. She looked down at his sleeping figure. He was out like a light and there was definitely one way she could get him up.

Heero was having one of his many nightmares. Blood and death was all around him, but suddenly it took an interesting turn. He was in a room of white. White walls, white carpet and the white drapes blowing in the huge bay windows. "Hello?" he called confused by his surroundings. "Is anybody here?"

"Shhhh." He heard from behind him. "I'm here."

Heero whipped around to confront the intruder. He then took a step back as he realized who it was. "Usagi?"

"Hmm?" she asked as she walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest. Raising up she kissed his neck, running her tongue along his collarbone. She looked back up into his eyes. He bent down to kiss her but she evaded him. Pulling him down she nipped his earlobe. "Wake up."

Heero slowly opened his eyes to the darkness of his bedroom. But something was very different. Unseen hands were touring his chest and someone's tongue was tracing little circles on the underside of his jaw. For a moment he thought that he was still in that ecstatic dream, but something told him that it was very real. Suddenly awake he scrambled up and met a face. A face that he couldn't make out but could make out the unmistakable smell of alcohol. Hands came behind his head and pulled him down for a bruising kiss. Still in the kiss he reached for the nightstand and turned on a lamp.

The blinding light filled the room, as Heero broke the kiss to confront the person responsible for the delicious assault.

"Usagi?"

"Yep," she answered as she dove in for another kiss.

With his head back on straight Heero jerked her back and look hard into her eyes. "You're blitzed." He said plainly.

"Why yes, I am as a matter of fact."

"Why are you in here?"

"I think you know why I am in here." She purred.

"Go to bed." He directed her like a disobedient child.

"Why?" she implored with a little pout.

"Because you are drunk."

"So, you wanted me earlier. Come on Heero let's have a little fun." She reached over to him.

"Usagi." He warned. "Go to bed! I will not sleep with someone that doesn't know what they are getting into. Secondly, someone that won't remember what happened the next morning, and thirdly I don't do one night stands! Go To Bed!!" By that he was in a rage. She hadn't wanted his attentions before and the fact that she had come to him in a drunken stupor just seemed to fuel the fire. He hated playing games. And that was exactly what she was doing with him.

He moved to the edge of the bed wrenching a sheet off the bed to wrap around his waist. Grabbing her by her arm he pulled her to the door and all but threw her out. "Goodnight, Usagi." And slammed the door in her face.

She would have given a rebuttal of her own but the sudden wave of dizziness and her stomach doing 360's on her keep her mouth shut. "Oh," she cried as she ran to the bathroom. She emptied the contents of her belly into the toilet and laid her head against the bowl. "Oh, God, if you get me through this night, I'll never ask for another thing!" Feeling the heaving motion of her insides again she hung her head in the toilet.

Some how she made it into her room and to a fitful sleep. A sleep that didn't last long. The sun tore through the windows into her eyes. She woke slowly wondering why she felt like she had been hit with a Mack truck. Then an onslaught of memories came back. She couldn't believe how she had behaved! And she had to face Heero today. She had made a royal ass out of her self. "Oh, God!" she moaned. "If you get me through this day, I'll never ask for another thing!"

My Rant 

Well, I know that was uneventful, but what can I say. I have had writer's block and a chronic case of Tab disease. (Tab disease is named after one of my best friends. She has been writing a book for about 5 years now. She gets through about 70 pages and then turns around with "This is crap!" No kidding! She re-written the same book about 10 times!) I'm in the market for a new muse, so if you have one for sale, let me know. I killed my other one! tee hee

So how is the encounter gonna go with Heero and Usagi. Good question, let me know if you find out!

For people that want a sequel (which may not be a good idea considering how long it took me to write this one short chapter) tell me what pairings you want. And all four pairs, not just one!

Thanks for waiting so patiently for this chappy! And I'm sooo sorry that it's sooooo short! I'll do better next time.

Lots of Love…

Pretty Pilot out…


End file.
